Circuits are known in the art for detection and characterization of a radiating particle comprising at least a first combinational logic circuit configured to propagate a pulse generated in the combinational logic circuit when it is hit by a radiating particle, and a second circuit configured to supply a signal representative of the duration of the generated pulse to characterize the particle. Indeed, when a particle hits the first circuit and when it generates therein a transient voltage pulse, generally designated with acronym SET (“Single Event Transient”), the duration of the pulse is representative of characteristics of the particle, for example, of its type and/or of its power.
In such circuits, an error with respect to the measurement of the duration of the pulse may result in an erroneous characterization of the particle.
There is a need in the art to decrease or correct errors in the measurement of the duration of a transient voltage pulse, particularly measurement errors due to manufacturing variations of the circuit performing the measurement.